


The Price of Heterosexuality

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco isn't gay. He just likes fucking Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Heterosexuality

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM #30. I am so fecking tired right now. I have officially finished writing all of my MMOM fics and I just want to pass out. I did actually manage to prepare something special for tomorrow, but you can't have that for another 5 1/2 hours. Cheers!

Harry reached down, taking hold of his cock. Draco never wanked him when they fucked. He’d finish and then be gone with yet another threat about Harry telling anyone because, of course, Draco was straight.

With Draco pounding away behind him, Harry began fisting himself. Draco was a good lover, just not very considerate.

Harry nearly came on the spot when Draco wrapped his own hand around the one already on Harry’s cock.

“If you tell anyone I wanked you, I’ll hex you so hard your dead parents will feel it,” Draco snarled into Harry’s ear.

“Whatever you say, Malfoy.”


End file.
